Sunrise
by Tigerbella101
Summary: Bella is a 17yrs old and abused by her adoptive parents.One morning she finds almost the whole world is effected by a virus which kills them within a few minutes to an hour max takeing over their body.making them like a zombie. now she's driving around,without an aim and she meets a few people that makes her believe that all is not lost.Humor/family/Romance/adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**SUNRISE!**

PREFACE

The second I woke up I knew something was wrong. Because Reene and Charlie weren't yelling at me to get up and make breakfast or clean the house or get the mail or whatnot. See, Reene and Charlie are my adoptive 'parents'. Or as I like to call them, devil's assistants sent to punish me for the sins of my past lives. I've been verbally abused since the day I stepped into this house. And the only reason I'm not physically abused is because it's against his 'morals'. Huh. I bet he doesn't even know the first letter of the word. I swear. I don't know how he passed high school. Forget become chief of police. Yep that's right I'm the servant/adoptive daughter of the chief of police of forks, Washington .I hate them. And for a good reason. My name is Isabella Marie -. I don't remember my last name.

I was 7 when I was stolen from my momma and my dada. I don't know why but I never got on to calling him dad or daddy. Always momma and dada. It was their anniversary. I sent them out to dinner and I was with a nanny. She stole me and sold me of to some guy. There was a couple of other kids my age their too. The next thing I remember is the police coming into the room and taking us out. My parents couldn't be found. Because of the fact that I couldn't even remember my name then. A head injury they said. It took me a long time to get it all back. And I still don't know my last name. Charlie makes me sign it Swan, his last name. But I don't. I love my momma and dada and I feel like my last name is the only thing that connects me to them. And my big brother. I don't remember his name either but I remember his attitude, he loved me. Did I mention he wasn't my real brother? He was my neighbor and my greatest friend. My bestest friend (BTW, I know that's not a word).

But for some reason I'm not the normal kind of abused girl. I'm not shy or geeky or plain or insecure or any of that. I have an answer for every bad thing they or anybody says to me or anybody else. I know how to stand up for myself. And my friends, if I had any friends. Thanks to Lauren Mallory the school's queen bee I was made a last page looser so I don't have any friends. I'm Cheerful too; I like to look at the good side of things because that's how I was raised even if it was only for 7 years.

That was 10 years ago. So I'd better get back to the present. I looked at the clock on the wall and I saw the time was 7:00. Impossible. They don't let me sleep after 5:30. I walk out of my room and I get down and what I saw made me close my eyes real tight, and open them back up ,to get the sleep out of my eyes. The scene didn't change though …..


	2. Chapter 2- zOMBIE MOM AND A NEW LIFE

SUNRISE!

Chapter 1- Zombie mom.

Renee was standing over Charlie growling and snarling, her hair hanging over her face which was white and pasty. There was blood here and there on her face and her blond hair was really messy and not in the good way. All in all, she looked like those zombies straight of the screen. But what really had me was the look on Charlies face. If I wasn't so shocked I would've burst out laughing. His face held pure terror.

Then he spotted me at the foot of the stairs.

Oh crap!

"Isabella! Help me you ungrateful little bitch." He yelled. When will he learn? And without thinking I yelled out "you know Charlie, it's not a smart idea to insult the only person who can help you survive. Ask nicely and I'll think about it". His face turned a very interesting shade of purple mixed with red that probably wasn't invented yet! "Why you lil….." but I cut him off. "Now now Charlie remember what I said?" I said putting on my "Mommy scolding her two year old" Face. He gulped down his anger and asked me in this forced kind voice (I can't imagine how hard that must have been for him) "Isabella, would you please hand me the gun that is lying on the top drawer in my bedroom." At that moment zombie Renee turned to look at me so I ran up the stairs and turned the corner up to Charlies room. I rummaged through his drawers because I was sure that that it wouldn't be long before zombie mom would be tired of her yucky old hubby and come running to get a nip of me.

I finally found that gun when I heard Charlie scream like a girl. Oops. Too late. But not for me it isn't. I thought and ran down the stairs and saw Renee eating Charlies face. Literally. A shiver ran down my spine at that scene. I shot Renee straight at the heart. Didn't wanna take any chances. And then I looked at Charlie and saw him getting pail and blue. I decided to watch some TV in hopes of getting some idea about what the fucking hell was going on.

I turned on the tv and changed it to the news channel. "SHUT ALL YOUR DOORS AND WINDOWS. ARM YOURSELF WITH A GUN AND SHOOT ANY ZOMBIE YOU SEE STRAIGHT IN THE HEART." the news guy was yelling." Ted, stop yelling" somebody said from the background. "The news guy, ted took in a deep breath and started talking again. "This is a serious warning folks. Last night a deadly virus escaped from 9 different labs around the world and spread like wild fire. As far as we can tell, starting with 9 lab technicians, the virus spread all over the world and only a lucky few are still alive. Yes folks alive. One bite from an infected corpse and you will be a living dead person. So if you are bitten, the shoot yourself straight I the heart because if you don't you'll turn into a blood thirsty demon who eats human flesh and blood." the only living scientists who can do anything about this situation is Dr Aro , Dr Caius and Dr Marcus Volturie created them. Their current location and state is unknown." I turned off the TV and turned to Charlie who was groaning on the floor. I lifted the gun slowly and said" you heard the man Charlie, It's for your own good. I'm sorry." I said and aimed the gun, and shot him in the heart….

I was pacing around the room thinking about what to do. "I guess I'll do what they do on TV. Steal a car and drive around the world looking for human company and killing Zombies along the way." I said to myself."But I'll need better guns, a lot more bullets and a bag of necessities. "Hey I know the mall! I'll drive their in my neighbors car and get a duffel bag, food, cloth, a better car and other junk." That's a plan I guess I thought. But wait what if I ran into more than 4 zombies on my way there? I'd better stock myself up with more bullets. I went up to Charlies room and got extra bullets. I bit my lip and slowly turned my head towards the closet. "Oh what the heck" I said giving in to my temptations.

I went to the door and opened it. I rummaged through Renee's cloths and I found the perfect outfit. A red halter top that hugged my waist, a pair of black skinny jeans and a black jacket. I put them on and wore a pair of boots to match. And then I ran a brush through my hair and ran out. The room and the door with my driver's license and all the cash could find plus Charlies credit cards.

I ran out to my neighbor's house and let myself in since the door was open. And before I knew it, my neighbor r a nasty man in his mid 30's came running at me in full Zombie mode. I shot and got the keys to his midnight blue Volvo and got out to the garage. I got in started the engine and drove to my new and uncertain life.

**REVIEW! **


End file.
